


Time to go

by JAinsel



Series: Season 666 & Episode 6 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I just couldn't help it, I'm glad it's over, M/M, Metafiction, Need for a finale, our babies are free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: He heard Mickey chuckle. “Was it that cathartic? I mean, I understand after nine seasons it’s a lot to take, but you’ll have plenty of time processing all this shit. Out of this fucking prison.”





	Time to go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm baaaaaack!  
> ... well not really. After, what, a couple of years - has it been that long?- I can finally put an end to my/our suffering with Gallavich. The end, guys!  
> I'm not happy about them ending up in prison, considering I had such high hopes for the both of them (and Mickey snitched on the fucking cartel, that shit's dangerous). But I'm glad it's over and with them being together. At least that  
> I had this idea ever since I discovered about episode 6 and then today I just wrote it in one go, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy.

“Hey Gallagher, wake up.”  
  
“Wh-“  
  
“C’mon, time to go.”  
  
Ian was woken up by the sound of Mickey’s voice… and his constant pushing against his shoulder.  
  
“But I’m tired…” Ian replied groggily, eyes still closed.  
  
He heard Mickey chuckle. “Was it that cathartic? I mean, I understand after nine seasons it’s a lot to take, but you’ll have plenty of time processing all this shit. Out of this fucking prison.”  
  
Ian opened his eyes. Mickey was looking at him with a soft smile on his face.  
  
“Is it two years already?”  
  
The black-haired man scoffed. He then leaned down to peck him on the lips.  
  
“Sure. Whatever you want it to be. I’m only here to get you, afterall.”  
  
Ian pulled himself up. He was now eye to eye with his once again boyfriend. He narrowed the distance between their faces to the point he could discern every single freckle on his pale skin. He so wanted to kiss each one of them.  
  
“I missed you,” he whispered.  
  
“I know. And you won’t have to anymore.”  
  
Mickey climbed out of bed and extended his hand for Ian to take.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
The door opened for them and the two stepped outside their cell, not letting go of each other.  
  
No one was in the corridor. No guards, no inmates. The light was rather dim in there and every turn they’d take appeared the same as the previous one, but Mickey seemed to know the way.  
  
Or maybe it was just Mickey’s usual way of walking, strolling around as if he owned the place.  
  
Ian chuckled to himself, thinking about all the times Mickey would barge into Kash and Grab, just grabbing whatever the fuck he wanted. The redhead used to dislike him back then.  
  
And then he had fallen in love with that shit-talking, bitch-slapping, piece of South Side trash . Never stopping ever since, really. How could he not, when what they had was so special.  
  
Even when everything had turned to shit. Even when they had forced him to leave Mickey and go out with other people.  
  
He tried to remember the other guys that had been sent into his life in order to replace Mickey. Now they were only a blur.  
  
Ian felt Mickey’s grip on his hand tighten and he returned that small gesture of affection.  
  
“Almost there,” Mickey said.  
  
The black-haired man opened the door of the reception room and went directly for the lockers where their stuff was. When he found what he was looking for, he tossed a carton box at Ian, almost hitting his face.  
  
“Geez, thanks for the heads up.”  
  
Mickey laughed. “I trust your good reflexes.”  
  
Ian shook his head. “Asshole…”  
  
He opened the box to discover that it was full of stuff he hadn’t brought with him to prison: there was his old magazine pasted with naked men’s cropped pictures, the crowbar - how the fuck did it fit in the box? – he had threatened Mickey with, before rumpling into bed with the guy, a pack of cigarettes, the giant ass dildo… fuck, there was even an used condom in there. Ew.  
  
He found Mickey staring at it, the man had a smirk going on on his face.  
  
“I wonder when we used that one.”  
  
Ian just rolled his eyes.  
  
“What you got?”  
  
His boyfriend grinned and told him to close his eyes. When he instructed Ian to open them again, Mickey was wearing The ugly Hawaiian shirt.  
  
“You know, at first I thought production made you wear that shirt. I’ve never understood why you like wearing it so much,” Ian commented.  
  
“You don’t like it, you can take it off of me,” Mickey replied, wiggling his eyebrows in his patented manner.  
  
Ian sighed as if getting his boyfriend naked was such a hassle. “Guess I’ll have to, later.”  
  
Mickey nodded and retrieved his butterfly knife from the box, before throwing the container on the ground.  
  
“You ready?”  
  
Ian nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”  
  
“Good. I’m so looking forward getting that nasty black shit from your hair.”  
  
Ian passed a hand through his died hair. “Thought I looked good.”  
  
“Nah, you’re a gingerfuck and you better look that way.”  
  
They followed the EXIT sign and Mickey made the gesture of pushing the door open, but Ian stopped him.  
  
“What.”  
  
The taller man shook his head. “Nothing, just – thank you for coming to get me. I thought I would’ve been left alone in here.”  
  
Mickey sighed. He raised his hand to gently caress his boyfriend’s cheek. “What else was I supposed to do? The showrunners may have turned my character into a shitshow, but one thing they got it right: you’re under my skin, man. As soon as I got the news that Monaghan was out, there was no doubt in my mind I had to come for you. So… here I am.”  
  
Ian took his hand in his and kissed its palm. “I love you, Mick. Always did.”  
  
“Me too, fuckhead.”  
  
They kissed. A soft, maybe too short kiss. But they would have all the time in the world to kiss the shit out of each other now. Whenever and wherever they wanted.  
  
Then Mickey pushed the door open.  
  
“Let’s go home.”  
  
“Mexico?” Ian asked, descending the stairs.  
  
“You really think I was in fucking Mexico? All this time? Have you looked at my face? Still pale as fuck. Nah, I was just around, waiting for your ass to be released by Shameless, man.”  
  
Ian grinned. “ You were preparing the nest?”  
  
“Fuck you, that’s what I was preparing.” Mickey shoved him against his chest. Then scratched his nose, embarrassed. “Well, maybe a little…”  
  
Ian bumped against him, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
“Well, in any case. Thank you.”  
  
”You betcha. I’ll make you thank me in so many ways after we’re home.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Oh hell yeah.”  
  
They both started laughing. Mickey kissed Ian’s temple.  
  
People started passing them by once they got outside of the building, but the couple couldn’t care less. They were out and they finally had a chance to just be careless, be happy, be in love.  
  
Be free.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder: are the users that used to read my fictions still alive on AO3? Who knows


End file.
